


The Thanksgiving Dinner Plan (aka Rey wants to eat everything)

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Rey's first Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving plannin, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey's never had a Thanksgiving dinner before, and she wants to have it all.(This sounds suggestive butabsolutely is not, I could probably get away with rating this T.)





	The Thanksgiving Dinner Plan (aka Rey wants to eat everything)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet I posted on Tumblr for Thansgiving, and I decided if I really want to make it FRMAU canon I need to post it here too. So, here you go! Just a little planning fluff; doesn't even get to the dinner, doesn't even get to the _store_. But it's sweet, I hope you enjoy.

Ben knows, intellectually, that Rey has never celebrated a real Thanksgiving before; Unkar Plutt had not been a man with any sense of holiday spirit whatsoever, and if he’d had any he never would have wasted it on the girl in his care.

Their little family has already celebrated many of Rey’s first holidays this year. Her first High Holy Days at Leia’s house, with Han and Chewie. Her first [Halloween pumpkin carving](https://flypaper-brain.tumblr.com/post/179607477792/i-wrote-a-thing), at home with just the three of them. Coming up in December will be her first Christmas, and Ben and Finn are already making plans to ensure it is as special and unforgettable as it can be for her. But Thanksgiving, Ben just didn’t consider Thanksgiving. It’s a holiday he regards as a chore more than anything. You cook, you eat, if you’re not lucky you get sick to your stomach. That’s it. What’s the point? But it’s Saturday morning, Rey’s taking the day off work for the first time in months, they’re working on the shopping list for the meal, and Rey is more excited than he’s ever seen anyone about any holiday ever.

Within minutes he realizes why: this holiday is all about _food_. And Rey loves food.

“Okay, turkey. Right, roasted turkey. Uh, can we have other meat too?” Ben’s in his armchair and Rey’s curled up on his lap, dressed in the pink jammies she slept in and embracing a mug of coffee. Her hair’s a mess and she’s still waking up, she keeps yawning and rubbing her forehead against his shoulder. He thinks, perhaps, she’s never looked more beautiful in the entire time he’s known her.

Finn, the keeper of the shopping list, is on the sofa with his own mug of coffee, even though he’s dressed and has been awake for hours. He nods in reply to Rey’s question. “Sure. Turkey’s traditional, but my family has ham, too. I have an uncle who doesn’t eat birds, so he insisted, but everyone else likes it too.”

“Great, so ham. Leia won’t eat it but I will.” She takes a pull of her coffee. “And I want all the sides. Mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, with the marshmallows.” Ben groans at that, and she ignores him. “Cranberry sauce, both kinds.”

Finn looks up from the piece of paper on which he’s jotting her suggestions. “What do you mean ‘both kinds’?”

“I mean I want the jelly from the can, but I also want some made from a bag of cranberries. Like homemade. Yeah?”

He chuckles and writes it down. “Okay, yeah. So what do you want for green stuff? I like collard greens, but I cook that with pork so we should probably do green beans or something.”

“Leia doesn’t like the green bean casserole with mushroom soup, so maybe just plain old beans?” Ben shrugs. He doesn’t want to contribute to the conversation, really, but he wants to make sure they plan a meal that his parents will eat. The idea of having his parents over for Thanksgiving dinner, cooking for them, is already making him anxious and he’s trying to deal with it by not thinking about it too much. Which is hard when that’s all everyone around you wants to talk about.

Rey pokes him with her elbow. “Make both. I’ve always wanted to try that casserole. With the little crunchy onion things on top.”

Finn adds it all to his list. “This is going to be one big meal. Anything else?”

Rey hums and swallows the coffee in her mouth. “Stuffing. Er. Dressing. Is that the same thing?”

“It’s the same, except stuffing is cooked in the bird and dressing is cooked in a separate pan.” Ben is glad Finn knew that, because he certainly did not.

“Okay, let’s do some of both. I bet the stuffing will taste better, though.”

Finn smiles over at her. “That’s certainly been my experience with it. But you have to be careful with stuffing to make sure it’s fully cooked, or it can make you sick.”

Rey rolls her eyes and takes another swallow - Ben can see she’s almost to the bottom of the mug, and he considers offering to stand up and get her more but he’s really enjoying having her on his lap right now. So he gives her a squeeze instead, and she responds with a contented hum before making one more suggestion.

“Oooo, what about rolls? Or biscuits or something?”

“Bread to eat with the bread, gotcha,” and Finn adds more to his list, then takes a minute to read back through it silently to himself.

“I can’t believe you guys have forgotten the most important part of the meal.”

Rey looks up at Ben quizzically. “What do you mean, love? I think we covered everything.”

He stares at her and then hits her with a surprise side tickle as he exclaims, “DESSERT! I’M TALKING ABOUT DESSERT!” Rey shrieks with delight and barely manages to keep hold of her thankfully empty mug as she wriggles in an attempt to escape Ben’s wandering fingers. He can’t help but notice that her wiggly body feels quite wonderful in his lap. Finn’s pen somehow made its way into the dining room, where he’s crawling under the table to grab it. He’s laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes.

“Oh Lord, we can’t forget dessert,” Finn manages to say through a sigh. “Pumpkin pie? Apple? Pecan?”

Rey’s calmed down, set her mug down on the coffee table and is now reclined comfortably across Ben’s lap, one hand playing with the hair that falls over his ear. “One of each, I think. Can we make them or do we have to buy them?”

Finn sits back down on the sofa and talks as he adds to the list. “We can make them, but crusts will be difficult, especially for the apple pie. You wanna try though?”

She shrugs and stretches a bit, reaching the arm that isn’t toying with Ben’s hair above her head and pressing her chest out and her ass down. He’s pretty sure she can feel his interest in her just now, and she seems interested too. “I’m sure if you’re there to help me I’ll do just fine,” she says with a grin.

Finn returns her grin fondly and stands up. “Okay, guys, I think that’s it. You want to get dressed and come with me, or…” he raises an eyebrow.

Biting her lip, Rey glances up at Ben. “I think we’ll take ‘or’ today, love.” She looks back at Finn, “If that’s okay?”

He laughs and leans down to give her a kiss, then gives one to Ben too. “More than okay. I’ll be thinking about you guys while I’m out there shopping. Be good to each other, okay?”

They promise, and before Finn is out the door Ben’s carrying Rey into the bedroom, considering all the various ways he can be good to her before their other third is back with the Thanksgiving meal supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leoftyth on Tumblr, come tell me about your favorite pet!


End file.
